TEARS OF THE HEART
by Lazara
Summary: When the heart suffers the eyes they weep and spill Tears of the heart... I them assure readenit is going to please them and leave a review me, The obsession has more strong that the love or that the destiny...


Hello to all this history me does not belong it him belongs to the writer Nobuhiro Watsuki

**Tears of the heart**

By: Lázara

**Chapter I:** I rest

This one getting dark, again I remain alone in the limbo of the light and the darkness. They are few ones those who accept us for what we are and many those who detest us for our nature. We have chosen not to leave tracks of ours to exist, but it could not conceal what encloses my heart. I do not want to continue with this, go many centuries waiting for my rest but something inside me says to me that I must wait. Many have left, managing to begin again in the shade of this society, Cumas like that is called our new home, but I prefer saying to him the limbo of the light and the darkness.

K.

-The one who is - I ask a melodious voice, closing with supreme care the rudimentary book that had on his office.

The penetrating golden purplish look that was left to see behind a few thin spectacles was provoking fear and respect everything that one who was contemplating it. The owner of the luxurious office was the famous archeologist Himura Kenshin, since he was a child is fascinated by the big discoveries of the history, being his favorite the age samurai. He learned the art of the sword with a discipline so established as the one that it was profaning in his field of study and work, when it was becoming absorbed in a new discovery. It had gaining several trophies in the practice of the sword being nicknamed as the legendary one I salt and dry of the age Mejí, Battosay. He was upsetting with this name in certain way but simultaneously it was pleasing him to hear it. Thad a strong body marked by the exercise that he was practicing. His hair was long and of an exuberant red coppery color, which always was taking tie in a low cue.

Kenshin was in the office of his house reading, which seemed to be the diary of one of the big mysteries of the world. After looking at the diary for last time I stop of his office traveling towards the mini bar that tape-worm in a side of the room, when an unexpected blow in the door I extract it of his thoughts.

- Pass - answered he serving another drink - That brings you hereabouts so late – he said to him extending his hand and delivering him one of the spleens. - It wanted to know that you think of our new discovery – he said other one to him taking the translucent liquid in an alone drink.

- Already we have wherefrom to depart, Sanosuke - Kenshin answered him- It warns all we divide tomorrow at twelve o'clock AM. - So early - I refute Sanosuke serving another drink him.

- We have to be cautious I do not want that they find out and begin to lose quite another time - Kenshin answered him.

- Very well, to whom you want that it calls - I ask him his extracting pencil and paper.

- Warn Megumi and Aoshi him it will be something small for major discretion - Kenshin said to him

- Perfect we meet, but that consists I do not agree very fence this bucket of ice, do not know for that but I feel that it us conceals something - Sanosuke answered him leaving and making Kenshin again alone.

- I also believe it but we cannot do anything - he thought guarding the diary and going out of the office.

It does two thousand eight hundred years in Cumas's caverns to the northwest of Naples, Italy there were assembled the last members of the legendary order Tears of the heart. It was getting dark and the light that was invading the cavern towards a chilling contrast of light and darkness. All the members were sat in a circle hoping that the blackness of the cave was invading them to give beginning to what serious the beginning of a length to rest.

- It is time that we rest - I listen to the voice of a man, between the thicknesses of the darkness.

- Our duty has not finished still - he said the melodious voice of a young woman from one of the corners.

- But it does not justify that we have to continue fleeing - the man answered him, doing that was reining the silence.

- We are in great danger - I listen to the melancholy voice of another woman - Because of it we must disappear until our presence is needed again.

- But since like we will achieve it - I ask someone more, doing that quite the others were starting proposing new terms.

- They calm all – he said the authoritarian voice of the unknown woman, silencing to all the presents - Each of you will disappear, choosing as place of rest a hiding place alone which you will be the connoisseur of the above mentioned location. They will write a sealed letter which will belong dedicated to the guardian of the Tears of the heart; this one already has been chosen from his birth as his successors. They will be the knowledgeable only ones of our place of rest and the persons in charge of waking up when it is necessary. It is time that this world takes the decisions for yes only. We have tried to help but we cannot interfere more. - But as them they will know when walkup - I ask the masculine voice again.

- They will not know it - answered him she - We will be able to wake up when let's want, since also when the order comes to us from the heights.

- These like to say, that we will return to work for him- I ask someone more.

- We have never stopped it doing, simply we have been kept to the margin - it answered him the voice of a young and energetic woman.

- They all are informed, already they can go - she said to them I have it did that the cavern was illuminated, stopping to see as the persons they were leaving suddenly without stopping to see his faces.

- I am going to surprise My Kaoru - said a young woman of black hairs and sad green eyes turquoise.

- I also Misao - answered him she - But this it is our destiny, we will return to find, do not worry.

- I it know but am afraid, that happens if we wake up in a different world - Misao said to him looking at the darkness.

- We will return to adapt - it answered the voice of a man to him from the darkness.

Misao I look at it and only it could distinguish her, intense blue eyes, leaving without saying goodbye of Kaoru since wise that prompt were going to return to by.

**…by Continue…**

**

* * *

**

**Notes of the authoress**

Hello for everything I wait that this fic they. It is a bit complicated but in the course of the history they will realize that it treats itself. Leave your review me and they say to me that it seemed to them. A greeting and kisses we meet all bye

Bye

Lazara


End file.
